


A Melody

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [28]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bottom Logan, M/M, Top Virgil, hhhh boys, logan is usually quiet during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Prompt: “I think thats the first time i’ve heard you moan…it was like a fucking melody.”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Kudos: 135





	A Melody

Virgil's eyes widen when he hears it — The low, desperate moan that slips from Logan's lips. Virgil pulls his hands away from Logan and is rewarded with a quiet whimper from his boyfriend at the loss of content. Logan's eyes crack open and he looks up at Virgil.

"You stopped. Are you alright?"

Virgil blinks a few times before nodding and grinning. "Lo, baby— Fuck. That was the first time I've heard you moan and—" Virgil trails his fingertips up Logan's inner thighs as he speaks. "And it was like a fucking _melody_."

Virgil watches as the blush on Logan's face darkens and spreads down to his neck and chest, patchy and red against his pale skin.

"O-Oh."

Virgil leans down to kiss him, burning with want. He never expected to feel such a strong reaction from Logan moaning, but _god_ —

"Baby, please don't hide your noises from me," Virgil says as he pulls away from the kiss.

Logan looks up at him, slightly giddy before nodding.


End file.
